Searching
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Kagome left almost a year ago, hiding the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha finds out Sango was given it and has been visiting Kagome. Wait... what do you mean it's time!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"I can't find her, Miroku. I can't find the jewel; I can't find any trace of it anywhere. She left me at a dead end…" I mumbled, feeling so vulnerable. Usually, I wouldn't admit a weakness but for almost the past year I had just been ripped up one side and down the other. I pulled my knees to my chest, as I did when I was a young child and Father would yell at me for crying or being too weak. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was too weak. After all, I couldn't find the jewel and I didn't have enough strength, mental nor physical, to pull myself up off of the floor.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure we'll find it," Miroku tried, and I sensed he had an understanding of missing Kagome. Maybe not in the same way but we all missed her. Shippo needed his make-shift mother back, Sango needed her best friend, Miroku needed his support, and I… I needed the love of my life to return my heart back to the correct time period. I needed another night like the one after we defeated Naraku, when I held her in my arms…

"Miroku! It's time!" Sango's voice squealed as she came running into the hut. She froze when she saw me on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. Something on her face looked as though she felt she had made a mistake.

"What's time? You sound like you're having a child," I snapped, sick of happiness around me. I didn't want to be happy, I wanted to be depressed and hurt and I wanted to crawl under a rock and take a permanent nap.

"Uhmm… I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just that my friend is actually having a child and it is quite exciting. Miroku, we should go…" Sango tried, smiling slightly but something felt off. Sango didn't have too many friends since we lived in a tiny village and everyone was terrified of the hanyou. If you were friends with "it", they weren't friends with you.

"Who?" I questioned, wanting my mind off of anything but Kagome. Sango gave Miroku an uneasy glance and suddenly my heart sank. This couldn't be true. "Sango, who?" I was demanding now, feeling anger rising up around all three of us, but only radiating from me. "Are you going to _see_ this someone?" Sango realized she was caught and I smelled the change from worry in the air to fear.

"Inuyasha, I-" Miroku tried and I turned on him, slamming him against the thin wall of the hut.

"You have it! You have the Shikon Jewel! You've been visiting her, haven't you? That explains where Sango goes all the time! You both have been letting me slowly rot away while I searched for my beloved when you possessed it the whole time!" I roared and I tried to take deep breaths to keep the anger under control but I felt like I was going to lose it at any time. I dropped Miroku and turned on Sango. "Where is it? I want to see her. Today."

"Inuyasha, Kagome's changed!" Sango tried, Miroku ending up next to her in an instant, as though fearing I would harm her. Psh, I wouldn't harm Sango… unless she kept the Jewel even now.

"I don't care! I have been all over hell and creation for this girl and now it's time for my reward!" I yelled and Sango sighed, turning her head towards Miroku. Miroku bowed before leaving the room to the back half of the hut. I heard wood snap and I realize it was hidden under the floor boards. He returned with the brightest light circular ball I had ever scene. It was beautiful and I knew it was my way to return to Kagome. I went to leave when Sango's cold hand gripped my arm tightly.

"Wait…" I didn't care what she had to say about Kagome and how's she's changed. I just wanted to see her. Sango obviously realized that because she finished her sentence with, "if you go without us, we can't see her. Inuyasha, we have to be there for her." And that's when I remember what she had said just seconds ago.

"K-Kagome's pregnant?" I asked, my heart sinking. I wouldn't stop loving her but had she stopped loving me? I wasn't sure how to comprehend anything Sango was saying after that, since I didn't exactly hear her. It went in one ear and out the other.

"Miroku, snap him into reality! I just ran here to get you and head back. Her water broke," Sango pressured Miroku and he moved towards me.

"Get the cat. Meet me there in less than two minutes," I demanded as I darted out of the hut without waiting to see if they understood what I was telling them. They were there or I was leaving without them and they could stay in the feudal era. I arrived in thirty seconds and about a minute after that they were there. For that minute, I contemplated leaving them behind but just when I was about to, they came into view.

"Inuyasha, wait," Sango tried again and I shoved both of them down the well and then jumped after them. Once the Shikon Jewel hit the bottom, we were all swirling through the purple light. It'd been close to a year since I had jumped through here. What would it be like to be back in her world?

"Ahh! Sango!" I heard Souta's voice shout, except it had gotten deeper. I glanced up to see a worried look and then his face disappeared and I heard him running. I jumped up, perching on the edge of the well and glancing back on Sango and Miroku. I glanced down at the jewel, concluding I should give it back to them. Kagome had entrusted them with it for a reason. I reached my hand down and pulled each one of them up, Sango first. I placed the jewel lightly into her hand and she seemed surprised. I ignored it and continued with Miroku before leaving them in the dust and darting for the house.

"Mom! Mom! We have a problem!" Souta shouted through the house as I stepped in and I could hear a rapid heartbeat upstairs and ragged breathing. I only sensed her mother and her grandfather in the house with us and I wondered where the medic was.

"What, Souta?" her mom spoke quietly, irritation vibrating off of the walls. I followed the sound of her voice, knowing she wouldn't leave her daughter if she was having a child. Something about this era made every mother-child relationship ten times stronger than my own era. Kagome's mother's voice caught in her throat as she saw me. She just stared at me with wide eyes and Souta turned to see me. He had gotten taller and had cut his hair even shorter. Her mom had a few gray hairs that a normal person like Kagome would never notice. _Kagome…_

"What… how…" she spoke and I glanced at the door behind her. _Kagome's room… Is she in there? _

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed as she appeared behind me and I growled in my throat. She shouldn't have hidden it from me in the first place.

"Inuyasha, we should talk about this," Kagome's mother warned and I sniffed around, trying to find the father. Where was this guy?

"I don't care about the baby's father or anything. I just need to see her. I need to be here," I pushed, almost begging her to allow me to stay. If she asked me to leave, I'd listen.

"You're a good soul, Inuyasha. I'm just not sure you'll be alright after this," she informed me.

"Feh, I'll be fine," I told her, releasing a grin. She nodded and there was a moan from the Kagome's room.

"M-M-Mom?" Kagome's voice murmured, cracking at the only word. "Owwwwwww…. Mom?"

"Coming, Kagome!" she announced and then turned to enter the room. She glanced back at Sango, Miroku, Souta, and I for a moment, her eyes telling us it's almost time and I heard Sango shuffle behind me into Miroku's arms. Sango then passed me and moved to go into Kagome's room and I caught her arm.

"I want to be there. For Kagome," I tried not to sound like a complete psycho crazy hanyou but it was difficult. Sango took a deep breath and nodded, holding up one finger to me. She entered the room, shutting the door. I couldn't see anything but a wall in there and I wanted to see her.

"Do you mind if a visitor came to see you?" Sango's voice asked Kagome and she sighed.

"I don't want to see Hojo. I'm about to deliver a baby. Not like he'd like me after knowing this anyways…" Kagome's voice growled but lightened at the last few words, taking deep breaths.

"It's not Hojo…" Sango murmured and then took a deep breath and the door to her room opened again. Sango waved me over and I felt frozen in place. I was going to be in a room with Kagome, _laboring Kagome_, whom I hadn't seen in almost a year. "Come on." I nodded and slowly moved towards the door, pausing for a moment at the doorway before fully stepping past the door. I heard Kagome's breath catch and Sango closed the door to reveal Kagome's newly extended room, Kagome being in the section that was added on behind the door. It was easily five to six feet larger. I stared at the dark haired girl whose hair was matted and scraggly from the sweat she was releasing.

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha?" was the only word she spoke before she completely shattered and tears started streaming down her face. I fell to my knees next to her head, pushing her hair off of her forehead. Kagome's mom sat at the end of the bed, examining between Kagome's legs and I blushed, looking back towards Kagome's face. It wasn't any of my busy what was going on down there. Her muddy brown eyes stared at me, not blinking, tears just overflowing.

"Kagome… it's so nice to finally see you…" I said, smiling. I felt my entire being warm up. I hadn't felt like this since she left. It was like part of my life returned to me. I felt a knot in my throat and I almost felt like crying; I was so happy.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" she muttered and I grinned, chuckling.

"Is that the only word you can say, stupid?" I joked and she released a smile that made me melt. I looked down at her lips and almost died at how beautiful they looked.

"Why're you here?" she questioned and I shrugged.

"Sango accidentally spilled a bean and then I placed parts together and all the beans fell out. I heard you were having a baby. I wanted to see you and I wanted to help you survive this," I told her and she started crying harder. She leaned into my shoulder and just began to bawl.

"She's fully dilated. It's time to push," Kagome's mother spoke and I felt Sango's stare into my back. "Should you stay here, Inuyasha?"

"Please, please stay," Kagome begged, gripping my hand. I nodded, not bothering to take my eyes off of Kagome's face.

"1…2… push!" Kagome's mother stated and Kagome did as told, trying not to scream out but I could tell she wanted to. She squeezed my fingers and I felt like she was trying to rip them out. After about ten seconds, Kagome let go and leaned her face into my shoulder again. One push and she already felt like this? This was going to be hard.

"You're a jerk…" Kagome mumbled into my shoulder and I smiled on the outside but it kind of hurt on the inside. Kagome pushed again when her mother said. And again. And again.

"I can't believe you did this!" she screamed on the ninth push and I was confused by what she meant. And on the tenth push, as a small cry exploded in the room, I realized exactly what she said. Kagome left… nine… months… ago… Nine months ago we…

"It's a girl!" Kagome's mother announced excitedly and I glanced down at the small baby in her hands. I felt everything in my body freeze when I saw the small gray ears atop the small head of black hair. I looked back towards Kagome, who had a sweat drenched body. She was smiling, staring at the small infant as her mother bundled the child and placed her into Kagome's arms.

"Hi, Sweetheart," she said quietly, her pale, shakey finger touching the cheek that looked perfectly smooth. "It's mommy." The baby tried to open her eyes but squeezed them back shut when she realized there was a light on above her. Kagome's hand moved to touch the ears and it made mine twitch, remembering how she used to do that to me.

"She's gorgeous, Kagome," I breathed out against Kagome's forehead and kissed it directly after, inhaling her scent.

"Does… Does Daddy want to hold his little girl?" Kagome asked, nervous as though she was trying to tell me I was the father. I had already pieced the pieces together though. I nodded and she shifted the little hanyou towards me. My hands were sweating as I took her into my arms.

"Hey, baby…" I said quietly, my heart being torn between the woman I loved and the little girl we created… After a moment of complete silence, Kagome's mom took her so that she could weigh her and all the necessary things to a newborn child. I was surprised so many things were done in the era that weren't done in mine.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled and I realized I was staring at the door, waiting for her to bring the baby back. I turned to look at Kagome, who was smiling.

"Kagome… you should've just told me…" I told her and she looked away. I growled, irritated at how long it'd been without any visits or any notes through Sango, since she had been seeing her.

"I didn't… I wasn't sure what to do… I just… didn't want to be a burden… I know you still love Kikyo…" she said quietly and I almost exploded with anger. Sango was in the room though, which forced me to stay calm.

"Screw her!" I shouted before I smashed my lips against hers, forcing everything I had felt in the past nine months onto her. She went to hold my face and I only intertwined our fingers and shoved them into the bed after standing up and over her so that one of my hands and one of hers were on each side of her head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted and I grinned as I pulled away to look into Kagome's lust filled eyes. She wasn't smiling, just staring at me.

"I want you," I told her and Sango growled, only making me grin wider. I finally released Kagome's fingers, standing straight up. Kagome's mother then entered the room with the infant.

"Inuyasha, can you take the infant to the living room and hold her while I fix Kagome?" I grinned, shoving my lips tightly against Kagome's before taking the baby out of the room. Sango shut the door and I just sat down on the hallway floor, playing with the itty-bitty toes and fingers.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice broke into our bubble and I glanced over at him.

"I'm… I'm a… I'm a dad to a little girl…" I said almost inaudibly, afraid if I thought this was real, it'd be taken away. Miroku moved towards me and sat down next to us.

"She definitely has your ears," he chuckled and I nodded, my hand moving to make its way to pet her head. She was gorgeous and her skin was perfectly soft.

"Miroku… I'm really… a dad…"


End file.
